Kibou Growing
by lil-Wolf-girl-1994
Summary: The Final round of the Chunin Exams are coming and Naruto keeps having these strange dreams of a girl. What will happen when Kakasi ans Sasuke bring her to the Village? And why does she keep herself a secret?
1. beginning

_AN-I was wacthing the Chunins Exams over again when a story poped out so hope you like it. _

_my stories will have more parts to it so just read and leave what you think of it im not so good so i just want to make it better._

_I dont own Naruto, just the story. _

**The Beginning**

In every Hidden village there is also a Kingdom to do with it. But our story is about one Village and its Kingdom.

Konoha and The Leaf Kingdom, better known as The Animal Kingdom. (_To let all you know I LOVE animals_)

After the battle of the Nine Tails Fox (October 8-10) 9 month had pasted and now the Kingdom is under attack by a demon as well.

A demon that looks like a woman, with psychic powers. Her name was Tenma, and she attacked the Kingdom on a half moon night with no warning.

Tenma had short silver hair with purple eyes. She had dragon like wings that were also purple. Tenma had sharp claws that could cut though anything too. Not to mention inhuman strength. With her psychic powers she wouldn't be easy to beat.

The battle lasted for 2 days. July 11-13.

On the last day a strong worrier/nin sealed her in a new born baby girl. By sealing the demon inside the baby girl he lost his life. He became a hero, as did the baby girl, but was feared by others.

**000000 4 years later 000000**

Four years have pasted now since then, and the Kingdom has been restored. Now the four year old girl is living a happy life with her family in the Hige Clan, that is well respected in the kingdom.

Her father, Rein and mother, Kumo Hige are the leaders of the clan. She has an older sister by 6 years name Tenkuu, and is the heir to the clan. Rein has spiky long brown hair, with light brown eyes, that somrtime looked gold. Kumo has short black hair with dark brown eyes. Tenkuu has curly long black hair with the same eyes as her mother Kumo.

The young girl does not know of the demon lucked within her. She has never seen the sealed marks on both of her hands. That is because her mother, Kumo never lets her take off her gloves she has to hide them.

The young girl has long wavy black hair, with highlights of brown. She has golden brown eyes like her father. The only problem she has are her nails. Like the demon Tenma she has long nails, but not that sharp. Because of her long nails, every pair of gloves that she gets always in up geting holes on the tips of the fingers.

Because her nails are so long and a bit sharp they look like claws, and that is why her name is Tsume.

_Now our story begins._

* * *

_AN- For people that want to know what the names mean _

**Rein- _Rain_**

**Kumo- _Cloud_**

**Tenkuu- _Sky_**

**Tsume- _Claws_**

**Hige- _Whiskers_**

**Tenma- _Demon_**

_So what do tou think do far? Please review_


	2. ch 1 meeting

AN- Hi people/readers I just wanted to tell you guys that it the first story I'm making with chapters. So if anything is wrong well sorry and please tell me. I'm writing this at night so it might not be so good.

I don't own Naruto ENJOY

* * *

**Its night and yet he is still out, but he is not alone. He saw a little girl with dark hair with some highlights on them. He can hear people yelling at him, but for what? then he looked up at the face of the little girl in front of him. She was crying. The mob of angry people were throwing rocks at her, but why? They were meant for him and yet she was using her body as a shield for him, but why? Then he could hear roaring, a lion's roar.**

"Why?" said the little boy

"...?" the dark haired girl looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you protecting me?" he said while crying

"Cause..." crying because of the rocks hitting her back

"Cause I love you Naruto-niisan"

The last thing Naruto heard was the roaring and then everything went black.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his dream, his forehead covered in sweat, his eyes were wide open, and was panting a bit. Ever since the chunin exams started he been having the same dream. Ok so when he first had that dream in the Forest of Death he let that dream slide, but now it was every night! He needed to rest to for the finale part of the exam! He had to be in top shape so he can train with the prev and beat the crap out of Sasuke. It would be a long day of training for that. 

'W_onder what Sasuke-teme is doing right now?'_ Putting the dream in the back of his head he got ready for today's training.

* * *

**Where Sasuke and Kakashi are**

Sasuke was walking through the woods, taking a brake from training. It was already noon and he has only improved a bit on his chidori. Being Sasuke he was getting mad.

"I will grow stronger, I have to." He said to himself looking at the sky.

"Well your not going to get any stronger if you talk to yourself, Especially if you're looking at the sky." Said someone behind him

Sasuke turned around fast but no one was there.

"My head is playing tricks on me." He turned around and began walking again when a girl with purple hair was in front of him, bit she was hanging upside down from a branch.

"WHAT THE-!"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Sasuke was amazed he didn't sense her near or approaching him.

"Who are you and why are you fallowing me?" He said as cool as he can he was looking strait into her eyes that were somewhat gold

"Who said I was fallowing you?! and my name is none of your concerns!" Sasuke was surprise no girl ever yelled at him, squealing, yes, but yelling at him, never.

"Ok so why are you here?" Sasuke said calmly. The girl then let go of the branch and landed on all fours.

"As I said before its none of your concerns." she said while getting up. Sasuke then analyzed her. She looked almost around his age, almost same height as Naruto or shorter, she had purple hair that was done in a high ponytail, she was very skinny like she hadn't eaten much, so her shirt looked really big on her, not to mention long it covered her butt, and her pants were ripped and covered her feet. She was also caring a sward that was tied around her waist with a rope.

"You don't have a home do you kid?" After seeing how she dressed, he had to ask.

"That is none of your concerns" She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Ill take that as a no. So whats your name?" Sasuke still acting cool.

"Grrrr just because I dress this way doesn't mean I live in the streets!" she said getting pissed off, "and you really want to know my name?"

Sasuke just gave her a nod 'yes'

"Its back the fuck off TEME!" with that said Sasuke grabbed her by the caller of her shirt and was about to punch her when,

" I didn't know you bet up small girls Sasuke." said a very familiar voice.

Sasuke turned around and was now facing his sense Kakashi H. Sasuke dropped her fast making the girl fall on her ass. She just looked at Kakashi with terrier in her eyes, and before they knew it she got up and ran off.

"What you do to her Sasuke?" asked a very confused Kakashi.

"Nothing" replied a also confused Sasuke.

"Well if you ever see her again say 'sorry' to her" said Kakashi walking off to their training spot

"I doubt I will see her again" Sasuke said fallowing Kakashi

But he doesn't know that they would be seeing a lot of each other later on.

* * *

**AN-so that is that end of chapter 1. What do you think please review and tell me what I did wrong so I can improve it**

**Translation:**

**Teme- bastard **

**Niisan- big brother **

* * *


	3. ch2 Who Is She?

**AN- HI sorry it took so long to upload but hey its here now ENJOY!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **I wish i did :(

* * *

**This couldn't be real, someone really loves him. She couldn't be lying, no she wasn't, she was using herself as a shield to protect him from the angry mob... for him. **

"You don't hate me?" Naruto for some reason has always been looked at with hateful eyes.

"Why would I hate you, Naruto-niisan? You're my big brother." There was silence between them. the only thing that you could hear was the roaring of the Lion's.

"I love you too Tsume-imouto" Naruto then embraced her with a hug.

"Naruto..." Tsume said in a whisper returning the hug.

* * *

" Naruto, 

Naruto,

**Naruto**!"

* * *

Naruto awoke fast but with a bit of a shout. 

"Don't Yell Brat!" Naruto was rubbing his sleepy eyes and in second Naruto saw it was none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage. In Naruto's case Pervy Sage.

"What do you want Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked with a sleepy tone

"I CAME HERE FOR YOUR TRAINING BRAT!" he shouted so loud that it took the sleep out of Naruto.

"I WAS HERE ALL MORNING OLD MAN!!!!!" Naruto yelled strait in his face. They both just gave each other mean looks that could kill if possible.

When Naruto got bored he just said, "I wonder who Tsume is?" without even thinking.

"Ahhhh so you were dreaming of a girl, weren't you?" Jiraiya said with a cat grin.

"Old Man I'm not like you" Naruto said, " and besides it happened when I was like 5 years old." Naruto was looking at the ground now.

"Come on Naruto tell me," the Toad Sage still with a grin "don't tell me she dumped you!" the old man just laughed not seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes were stuck to the ground, his eyes were shadowed, his eyes were full of rage.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto had enough of his laughing. "Naruto, I was only joking" Jiraiya said stopping his laughing "who was this girl?" He wanted to know why Naruto got so made at him.

"None of your business" and with that said Naruto started his training, but with out a word.

_Who is she? _They both thought as they started trained.

* * *

Sasuke was just finishing training. Kakashi was watching him not so fare away. Making sure he didn't overdo it. 

'He just doesn't give in.' Kakashi saw that Sasuke was more active today, but he didn't know why.

_She looked at Kakashi with terrier_ _in her eyes and ran off before he knew it she was gone._

The look in her eyes they were gold. Its like he has seen them before, but he couldn't put his mind on it.

**LET HER GO KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!! **

That voice its belongs to Anko, but why was she yell at him. Sure they weren't the best of friends since... since of Keiyou

_KEIYOU!!!! _Kakashi remembered who those eyes reminded him of... "I have to look for her." Kakashi said to himself.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said going up to him, "We have a new mission to do."

"A mission?" Sasuke asked "What kind?"

"I'll tell you on the way, now lets go!" Kakashi said running off.

"right" said Sasuke running after his sensei.

_'I'm not going to let her escape again' _was the last thing Kakashi thought before going to the same spot they saw the girl with gold eyes.

* * *

**Naruto was outside still hearing the screams of the mob, but not of anger, of fear. He could also hear the roaring of the Lion's. Were they screaming of that? Where was the roaring coming from? Was it really a lion? Naruto was holding something in his arms, he looked down, it was the same girl. She was hurt, really badly. The mob finally stopped throwing the rocks at them. He felt so bad, so guilty of her bruises, scratches, and cuts that were bleeding. He only had a few scratches on him.**

"Don't feel bad niisan." Said Tsume with a weak voice.

"but you're hurt cause of me." Naruto was on the verge of crying

"It wasn't your fought niisan, its mine"

_'Yours_' Naruto didn't believe what she was saying

"Yes mine I choused to block all those rocks for you, baka!" Tsume always had an act of reading a person's mind, but with out meaning to. It just happened.

They then just started laughing at each other, like everything that just happened was from a long time ago. Naruto knew about her mind reading, and that she couldn't control it yet.

While they where laughing carelessly a man from the mob picked up a rock and aimed it at Naruto. He throw it with all his strength that he had at Naruto. The lion protecting them saw this, but was too late to catch the rock. The rock didn't go strait to Naruto, but Tsume. She was still in front of Naruto. Tsume turned at the wrong moment, cause just then the rock hit her right above her left eyebrow. Then everything went slow Tsume fell in Naruto's arms, when Naruto captured her she was unconscious, placing the side of her bleeding head on Naruto's shirt.

**"TSUME!!!" **was the last thing 3 people said before all went dark.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a flash. He His body was covered in sweat, that his shirt was sticking on him. His eyes were wide, and he was panting really hard, like he had lack of air. It has been 2 weeks now that he been having those dreams every night. Over and over again. He just wanted them to stop! He looked at his alarm it read **5:30am**

"Damn it!" Naruto said placing his hands on his head, "Why I'm I always having these stupid dreams!" falling back on the bed. His pillow felt weird, he looked at it, and it was covered in sweat.

_'Great! Now how I'm I suppose to sleep?!' _Naruto growled, he couldn't sleep and they're only 2 more weeks till the finales.

"Might as well get up." Said a not so happy Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke & Kakashi Are**

Sasuke was running through the forest with Pakkun by his side. It has been 2 weeks that they been searching for the girl, Kakashi clams to be Keiyou. So now every morning at 6am they had to searching for her, when he could have been training. Just then Pakkun stopped running

"Pakkun did you catch her scent?" Sasuke asked with hope. _'Say "yes" I want to get this over with'_

"Ya I got her scent, we should get Kakashi and tell him."

"Why she just a girl." Sasuke said, " we can just grab her and take her to Kakashi."

" That would be true," answered Pakkun, "but, we can't just grab her, it can be someone else, not to mention she not just a regular girl."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was getting pissed.

"I sense a LOT a chakra coming from that direction." Pakkun said with a serious voice.

"That much that we have to get Kakashi?" Sasuke couldn't believe it, that much, _'that could explain why i didn't sense her sneak up to me.' _

"Fine lets go get Kakashi, so we can get this over with." an d with that they went off, but they failed to see the pair of cat's eyes in the shadow, listening to every word they said.

* * *

**AN- Sorry that it was late, school just started and i can't write till weekends :( **

**hope you enjoyed Please tell me what you think. **

**THANKS :3****  
**

* * *


	4. ch 3 Old Past

**AN-**

**Friends!! Readers!! People who review!! ETC!!! Anyways, I finally get a day off from my studies:) so I'm as you know writing! bla bla bla. anyways thanks for the hits and thank you my friend '...' you know who you are, that gave me the idea for this chapter.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Kibou Growing  
**

**x **

**x**

**x**

**x **

**Summery- Sasuke and Kakashi are now looking for the young girl with gold eyes, and Sasuke learns something about her.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Old Past**

Kakashi and Sasuke were now following Pakkun who was in the led following the scent of the girl's. They were almost there when Pakkun all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong Pakkun?"

"Kakashi, is this the same girl that we saw 6 years ago?" Pakkun asked.

"So you finally recognized the scent?" Kakashi said, " Then it really is her."

"She gained more chakra during these past years," Pakkun stated, " she certainly has grown."

"Can you tell me what's going on Kakahi?" Sasuke was getting annoyed that he didn't know what was going on, "Who the hell is this girl, Keiyou? and why is she so important to capture?"

"To start with, she is a very strong girl," Kaskashi said still on the tree branch. "She is also a runaway-"

"ninja?" Sasuke said cutting in.

"No..." said Pakkun looking at the ground.

"She been a runaway since she was 5 years old." Finished Kakashi.

"What!" Sasuke was shocked, "since 5, and no one could find her!"

_Is she really that strong?_

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, " Do you remember Zabuza and Haku?"

"Ya, what about them?"

"When she was 7 or 8 years old, she was traveling with them."

"What!" Sasuke remembered his first A rank mission, and how strong Haku was.

"So be on your feet, I don't know how strong she has gotten over the years."

"ALOT stronger from what I sense." Pakkun answering to Kakashi.

Then they started there way again to where the chakra was coming from.

"But she escape last time," Sasuke said while jumping branch to branch, "cause Zabuza was fighting with you at the time."

"That's right."

"So did you fight with her or something?"

"..."

**- - - -Flashback- - - -**

A little boy was sitting near a lack, just looking at his reflection. He had short blue spiky hair, and gold eyes. He was lost in his thoughts that building up in his head.

_My name is Rein, I have no family, and a Niisan, name Haku... is that all people need to know?_

_**You shouldn't even tell them who you are!** said a voice inside his head_.

_but what if-_

_**No what ifs! just tell them its none of their business!**_

_Zabu says to flip them off._

_**Then do that too kid.**_

"Its Rein, not kid" He said out loud

"Talking to _her_ again are you?" said a voice that would easily scare you.

"Zabu! I- I didn't mean too! I jus-"

"Don't call me Zabu! Rein!" he said putting on a scary face.

"Y-yes Zabuza-sama." he said a bit scared, "I forgot, please forgive me." Rein said bowing down in front of him.

"Get up, we're leaving," Zabuza said staring down at him, "Get your dam pets, and lets go" he said walking off.

"They're not pets Zabuza-sama." Rein said in a whisper.

"Are they weapons then?" Zabuza said stopping in his tracks. Rein looked up in his covered face with sadness in his eyes, "No," once again saying in a whisper, "That is the last thing I would ever call them." His eyes then held anger in them.

"Whatever you say Rein."

**Minutes Later**

"READY!" Yelled Zabuza at the two people in front of him.

"HAI" replied Haku and Rein at the same time.

"Meow!" said two kittens on Rein's shoulders.

"Where are the other two imouto-chan?"

"Nii-san!" Rein said tensing up, that you could see the shivers go down her spine.

"Wh-what is it imo-"

"THAT" yelled Rein at a confused Haku

"..." Haku was still confuse at what was happening.

"You called me IMOUTO!"

"so"

_SO! that's the only thing he has to say!_

"How would you like it if," Rein said getting made at him, "If I call you ONEE-CHAN!!"

"What ever makes you happy imouto-chan." Haku answered with a smile.

"GRRRR" _Haku just doesn't get it!_ Thought Rein

"Hak-"

"That's enough from both of you!" Zabuza was getting annoyed with their dumb argument, "Both of you know what sex you are! so shut the hell up!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" they both replied.

After that they began their journey again.

Time pass and Rein was still a bit annoyed from earlier.

_Why doesn't Haku get it?_

_**You know he's just joking**_

_but someone could hear him_

_**like who?**_

_I don't know... I just been sensing someone else other then us 3_

_**You men your pets?**_

_NO, a person_

_**BAKA, then tell Zabuza already!**_

_H-hai!_

Breaking out of his conversation with the voice inside his head he spoke, "Zabua-sama I-"

" I do too" He said knowing what he was about to say.

"How many?" his back facing Rein, "well?"

"Only one." Rein answered.

"Sex?"

"male"

"near or far"

"Coming closer with each damn question you ask"

"one more" Zabuza said in a annoyed voice

"Weak or strong?"

"Same as you, or a bit stronger."

"Haku get out of here."

"What about Rein-chan, Zabuza?" Haku was shocked, why would he ask only him to get away, unless... No...

"Your not-"

"Yup" Zabuza said cutting off Haku, "Time for Rein's first kill"

With that said all went silent, and left little Rein's eyes wide and full of fear.

* * *

**bum Bum BUM **

**AN- what do you think? A bit shourt I know, Sorry, but I can't help it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Translation- YAY:  
**

**Hai- yes**

**Imouto- Little sister**

**Onee-Big Sister**

* * *

**KAY!!!! I drew a picture of little Rein so please check it out**

**-Tiger :3  
**


	5. ch 4 Rein

**AN- HI EVERYONE!!!!! sorry it took so long to update, I have too much hw --sigh Anyway be happy that I finally updated! I'm doing this _while_ doing my hw! Do you know how much trouble I can get if my parents find out. :( They can take the computer and Laptop from me! so I wont have anyway to type the story! See how much I love you guys :3 lol**

**TO THE STORY:D**

**DONT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID... nothing would make sense -Tiger :3**

**Same with me -Wolf **

* * *

**Last Chapter-**

_**BAKA, then tell Zabuza already!**_

_H-hai!_

Breaking out of his conversation with the voice inside his head he spoke, "Zabua-sama I-"

" I do too" He said knowing what he was about to say.

"How many?" his back facing Rein, "well?"

"Only one." Rein answered.

"Sex?"

"male"

"near or far"

"Coming closer with each damn question you ask"

"one more" Zabuza said in a annoyed voice

"Weak or strong?"

"Same as you, or a bit stronger."

"Haku get out of here."

"What about Rein-chan, Zabuza?" Haku was shocked, why would he ask only him to get away, unless... No...

"Your not-"

"Yup" Zabuza said cutting off Haku, "Time for Rein's first kill"

With that said all went silent, and left little Rein's eyes wide and full of fear.

* * *

**X**

**X **

**Summery- We are still in the flashback that Kakashi is having (don't worry he will come up soon) Enjoy!  
**

**X**

**X**

* * *

"Zabuza-sama, please she is mine student she's not ready" Haku was begging Zabuza. He did not want to loose his dear Imouto-chan. 

"I'll see if she is strong enough, Haku!" Zabuza was not going to change his mind and Haku knew it. "She has the same abilities as you do Haku, and not to mention her bloodline."

"Zabuza-sama I BEG you! don't to let her fight, she is not read-"

"Leave now Nii-san." Rein said in a mature voice, one that a 7 year old shouldn't have. "b-but Rein-chan..."

"LEAVE!" Haku didn't want to leave her, In death's hands, "Don't you understand! He's coming closer! _You_ have to remain a secret! "

Haku understood what she meant by that, over the 1 year that she stayed with them she been gaining power to see into the future.

"Hai, but please be careful, Rein-chan"

"Don't worry Nii-san," Rein said making her OK hand sign (I will update a picture of that, later), "I'll take good care of myself." And with that said Rein ran of to where her victim would be.

"You're going to fallow her, right Zabuza?" Haku said leaving the suffix "sama" out, "Ya if it as true what she said, bout the man being stronger them me, I would love to meet him" He said smirking under is mask, then running off to the direction Rein ran off to.

"You mean kill him." Haku said walking away.

**---------------**

Rein was now waiting for the man to get her,

_"Don't worry nii-san, I'll take good care of myself"_

Those last word to her beloved nii-san ran inside her head,

_I'm not going to win _

**Kid what are you talking about?** Said the voice inside her head

_You know I'm going to lose, and if I do..._

**Zabuza won't let you come back**

_Ya, and I would be in the streets again._

**Why don't you just runaway?**

_I can't, I don't want to disappoint Nii-san_

**Why?**

_He thought me everything he knew_

**I'm going to miss that Zabu guy, he swears A LOT**

_He was somewhat like me_

**Ya, now stay focus he's here**

Rein looked up to see a man with gray hair with a mask on, coming her way, she got ready as she began to pull out some kunais.

_I can do this, If I can't... I'll be on my own again, I won't let that happen! _Rein said to motivate herself. When the man was where she wanted him to be, she threw kunias right at him, pining his right side full of kunais. _ALL RIG- no... _just before her eyes the man turned into a log. _A substitution jutsu! And now he knows where I'm At!_

"Aren't you too long to be playing with kunais?" The man was standing right behind Rein, who's eyes held fear.

Rein just stared at the man who had his left eye covered by his headband.

"A leaf shinobi" Rein whispered out loud.

"How old are you kid?" Kakashi asked the wrong question, because for the year that Rein had been under Zabuza and Haku's wings well...

"None of yours fucking business" Yup, they thought Rein how to swear, and Kakahi of curse was not too happy.

"Don't you have any manners"

"If I did, I wouldn't be swearing." Rein quickly responded, she never cared how she acted.

_'This kid could be a small problem' _Kakashi knew that this kid was homeless trying to look for food, or something, well at lest thats what he thought.

Kakashi looked back down at the small boy, but what he saw shocked him. He saw not his gold eyes but yellow cat's eyes looking right at him.

_'What is this!'_

"Just a little something of mine," Rein said after reading his mind, "No big deal." In a flash she took out a kunai ready to stab Kakashi on his side, but Kakashi was fast too and jump back just in time.

"Who are you, and what does a little boy like yourself want?" Kakashi said in his calm voice.

"I just to fight, is there something wrong with that?"

"It is when a 22 year old is fighting what, a 5 year old boy?"

"I'm not a 5 year old!" Rein yield back at him, "I'm seven! you bastard!"

'If I do capture him I have to do something about that dirty mouth of his.' Just then a dozen of kunais and shurikens were thrown at him. He swiftly dodged them, as he was now against a tree.

'This kid is fast' Kakashi thought as he once again dodged from kunias. He heard Rein laughing at what he was seeing. Before he knew it there was a loud explosion. Kakashi barley dodged that explosion. He was now looking at Rein with anger with his reveling eye.

"Stop This Foolishness, Right NOW!" Kakashi didn't want to fight with the kid, but it seemed like he wouldn't obey, since in response Rein threw more shurikens at him.

"I didn't want to do this to you kid," Kakashi said getting ready to remove his headband, "but it seems I have no choice." Kakashi then pulled up his headband reveling his Sharingan eye.

'Well.. This was unexpected,' Rein didn't think that would happen, 'Wait!'

"WOW, You only have one Sharingan!" Rein said with amazement.

_'wow, he just pointed out the obvious'_ Kakashi thought.

"You're the 'Copycat Ninja Kakashi'!" Rein's eyes had sparkles when she said that, and she was in amazment.

'Copycat? Its usually the "Copy Ninja Kakashi" Where did I hear that from?' Kakashi started thinking about that, because Kakashi was deep in his thoughts we failed to see Rein slip right behind him. It was too late when he realized, Rein had already strake backed.

"You really need to pay attention to your opponents, you baka." Rein said giving him a powerful kick on the back, making Kakashi cash through the tree he was near.

_'The kid packs a powerful kick I'll give him that' _Kakashi was up against the tree panting hard because of the attack.

"I also pack a powerful punch!" Rein said lunching herself at Kakashi also landing a powerful punch strait in his face. Making Kakashi go through the tree and two more before landing hard on the ground.

"Oh, and by the way," Rein said standing next to Kakashi's beat up body, "I'm A Girl!"

* * *

**xxxxxx Naruto's Past xxxxxx**

**Naruto could only watch as his dear imouto got hit with the rock, and fall in his arm. He felt so week, so useless, as again Tsume got the hit for something that was meant for him. But who where the other two who yelled her name? Naruto didn't care he was crying holding Tsume really tight, as if, if he let go of her, she would just disappear. He didn't want that, he finally found someone to love, that loved him back.**

"She's going to be ok." Said a voice next to Naruto. Naruto turned to see who it was, but what he say gave him a fright. it was a cat, A talking caracal, but the size of a tiger, white fur, and a bunch of fur in the front like a lion's would be. _(I'll upload that later)_

* * *

_**HA! **_**Sorry it took so long to upload and that its short. I was busy with school work... hate it!**

**Anyway I'll see what I can do about the picture.**

**Next chapter will be on Naruto's dream about his Imouto, Tsume. **

**PLEASE REVIEW - TIGER :3**_  
_

* * *


	6. Author Note

_**ATTENTION READERS!**_

**Sorry if I'm taking a long time on the next chapter I've been very busy. D:**

_**School **_

_**Religion **_

**_Soccer Practice_ **

**I've been very busy! **

**So please be Patient with me! I'm going to do my Confirmation, and I need to do 30hrs! of community serves! and a report!**

**So I beg you stay CALM!!! Because I'm NOT!!!!**

**AND WOLF IS STUDYING & SICK!!! I don't how or WHY she is doing that at the same time! She should be typing the story! **

**I'm really freaked out!!!!!  
**

**Thank you for your time 3 **

**-Tiger :3 **


	7. Ch 5 Naruto's Dream

**HI EVERYONE!!!! Sorry if I'm late, but ya I feel so great right now I'm in a happy/hyper mood! I'm done with my busy life now i feel like I don't have a huge rock on my shoulders, Hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry if its short. **

**TO THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**Last Time On Naruto's Dream**

"Don't feel bad nii-san." Said Tsume with a weak voice.

"but you're hurt cause of me." Naruto was on the verge of crying

"It wasn't your fought nii-san, its mine"

'Yours' Naruto didn't believe what she was saying

"Yes mine I choused to block all those rocks for you, baka!" Tsume always had an act of reading a person's mind, but with out meaning to. It just happened.

They then just started laughing at each other, like everything that just happened was from a long time ago. Naruto knew about her mind reading, and that she couldn't control it yet.

While they where laughing carelessly a man from the mob picked up a rock and aimed it at Naruto. He throw it with all his strength that he had at Naruto. The lion protecting them saw this, but was too late to catch the rock. The rock didn't go strait to Naruto, but Tsume. She was still in front of Naruto. Tsume turned at the wrong moment, cause just then the rock hit her right above her left eyebrow. Then everything went slow Tsume fell in Naruto's arms, when Naruto captured her she was unconscious, placing the side of her bleeding head on Naruto's shirt.

**"TSUME!!!" **was the last thing 3 people said before all went dark.

xxxxxx **Naruto woke up**  


xxxxxx

xxxxxx **Next Night **  


xxxxxx

**Naruto could only watch as his dear imouto-chan got hit by the rock, and fall in his arms. He felt so weak, so useless, as once again Tsume got hit for something that was meant for him. Then something popped into Naruto's head; who were the other two that called out Tsume's name? Naruto didn't care. He put that question in the back of his thought, right now he was holding onto Tsume, his right cheek leaning on the top her soft hair. He was holding on to Tsume so tight, that it seemed that if he let go she might disappear . He didn't want that. Naruto had finally found someone that he loved that loved him back. She was a friend, no she was a little sister to him, and he failed on being the big brother that was supposed to protect her from any trouble, or danger.**

"I'm so sorry Tsume," Naruto said still holding on to her "please wake up, please..." Naruto looked down only to see her eyes closed and blood sliding down her forehead. Naruto could only cry as he saw what happened to her.

"I'll be a... a b-better Nii-san," Naruto said between sobs, "Just please open your eyes." Naruto waited what seemed like years, that really was seconds. He couldn't help her, just cry while holding her tighter then before.

"Don't worry," said a deep voice behind him, "shes going to be alright." Naruto turned around expecting to see a big guy, to go with the voice he had, but what he saw left him with a blank look. A talking caracal, but the size of a tiger, white fur, and a bunch of fur in the front like a lion's would be. _(I'll upload that later I'm to busy)_

"Who are you?" said a now frighten Naruto. The Wild cat just started walking closer to them, Naruto held onto Tsume protectively. "Get back!" Naruto

"Look kid," Said the Wild Cat, still walking towards them, "My name is Sukai, I'm a friend of Tsume" He said now in front of the small children.

"How do I know your not lying?" Naruto said just tighten the grip he had on Tsume. _'I'm not going to let him hurt imouto-chan'_ thought Naruto giving Sukai a mean look that if he could would dig holes in him.

"I was suppose to be protecting her..." Sukai said hanging his head low, "I thought she would be alright, so I hid in the shadows."

"why?" Naruto asked

"I didn't want people staring at her," Sukai answered, "I mean it would be weird to see a little girl with a big cat by her side."

"Hehe, ya your right."

"So do you trust me?"

"..."

"Come on kid," Sukai didn't know what to do, he had to take her to her father, or anywhere to get help. "Kid!" Sukai yelled out, "If you love her that much, trust me so we can help her" With that said Naruto forgot all thoughts, he looked at her face, that sill had blood sliding down her forehead.

"Alright, I trust you," Naruto said making a strain face. "I'll led you to the hospital." Naruto then got up, trying his best, to pick up Tsume. Sukai saw this and just chuckled at the sight.

"Need help kid?"

"No" Naruto said putting more effort, but only succeeded by dragging her an inch of were she was.

"Here kid," Naruto looked up and say Sukai's eyes glow a bright blue. Just then Tsume was levitating, and was gently places on Sukai's back.

"H-how did you do that?1" Naruto said yelling in surprise. "I never saw anything like that before!"

"Weird, right."

"NO!! That was so cool!"

"Stop the yelling!" Sukai said feeling a headache coming. "I already have to hear Tsume Yelling when were home."

"Tsume!" Naruto yelled, remembering why Sukai did his levitation. "Hurry up we have to get her to the hospital!" Naruto then ran off leading the way.

_'This kid has a short attention spade'_ Was all Sukai thought before running off to catch Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto and Sukai were now in the Waiting Room at the hospital, after a few screams of fear when Sukai barging in from the front door. The nurse took Tsume off of Sukai's back, carefully so she wouldn't drop her, at hte same time Naruto was telling her a lie that he and Sukai thought of on the way. **

**_'We were just playing and these bullies came and threw rocks at us.'_ Was Naruto's lie. And of curse the nurse believed him, they where both covered in dirt, and had some bruises on some parts of their body. Not to mention with Naruto's fake tears, that looked so real with pain and a look that said _"sorry"_ in them . Who wouldn't believe him?**

**'Don't worry, she's going to be alright,' said the nurse with a smile. 'but right now she needs to be check, so if you want you can wait over there.' pointing at a seat.**

**So now here they are waiting for the nurse to come back with good news.**

"Hey Sukai?" Naruto said looking down at him. Sukai who's been lying on the floor looked up when he head the small child call his name. "Ya?"

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry? for what?" Sukai said giving him a confused look. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"Yes I did," Naruto said lowering his head.

"Other then not introducing yourself." Sukai tried to cheer him up, but failed.

"Sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know, I was just kidding" Sukai tried to give a small laugh, but could tell that Naruto knew it was fake.

"Hey no one could have missed you yelling out 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki!'" Sukai said acting like Naruto would. With was kind of bad.

_'I hate seeing little kids sad' _Sukai thought_ 'especially the ones I know'_

"I did a lot things, that where wrong" Naruto said on the verge of crying. "I didn't think it would turn out like this!"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I knew that the villagers don't like me," Naruto said with tears rolling down his dirt covered cheeks. "Its just t-that I don't h-have any friends" Naruto said between sobs. "I was so happy when no one took Tsume away-"

"What do you mean?" Sukai interrupted

"When I-I want to play w-with other kids...sob... their parents...sob... always comes and takes them away."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sukai repeated

"They say 'Don't go near him!'...sob... or 'Stay away from that d-demon'...sob..." Naruto cheeks were now stain with tears, as new ones came. "They just hate me...sob... and I don't know why!" There was silence between them and the only thing you could hear was a little boy weeping.

"You know," Sukai said breaking the silence. "Tsume has the same problem as you." Naruto stopped his crying and looked up into Sukia's eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Again with this, look Naruto..." Sukai said, breathing in air and letting it out, "I would never lie about Tsume, especially about her life, Hek! I shouldn't even be telling you about her life!"

"Then why are you telling me?" Naruto said now with only a few tears left on his cheek.

"Because -" Sukai then stopped as he say a man coming near. As the man came closer Sukai bowed down, and Naruto only looked confused at the scene. Before he knew it the man was now in front of Naruto, wiping away his tears, gently with his thumb.

"You're just like her." The man said finishing Sukai's sentence.

"Rein-sama!" Sukai yelled

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Naruto woke up with sweat all over his body, making him feel sticky. He put his hand on his pillow only to feel it all soaked with his sweat.

Naruto looked at his alarm cloak that read it was 5am. Letting out a long sigh Naruto got out of bed.

"Might as well get up" Naruto said with a yawn.

**'Good idea kid' **Came a voice from his head. It was none other then Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox

* * *

YAY I'm done with the chapter! 

Sorry if it was short. :(

& sorry it took so long to upload --; I was kind of busy

but hay I'll try to upload sooner :)

Review Please!

**  
**


	8. Ch 6 Met

**HI PEOPLE!!!! ya its me Tiger :3 Wolf isn't here right now she... on a date... ya I don't know where she is. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Don't own Naruto, I only have... (checks piggy bank) $1... :D CANDY!!!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Last Time: **

"Then why are you telling me?" Naruto said now with only a few tears left on his cheek.

"Because -" Sukai then stopped as he say a man coming near. As the man came closer Sukai bowed down, and Naruto only looked confused at the scene. Before he knew it the man was now in front of Naruto, wiping away his tears, gently with his thumb.

"You're just like her." The man said finishing Sukai's sentence.

"Rein-sama!" Sukai yelled

8

Naruto woke up with sweat all over his body, making him feel sticky. He put his hand on his pillow only to feel it all soaked with his sweat.

Naruto looked at his alarm cloak that read it was 5am. Letting out a long sigh Naruto got out of bed.

"Might as well get up" Naruto said with a yawn.

**'Good idea kid' **Came a voice from his head. It was none other then Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Summery: Naruto has a little conversation with the Kyuubi trying to figure out why he is having his strange dreams, & we go back with Sasuke & Kakashi trying to catch the girl with gold eyes they call Tsume (not Kiba's mother) & We get to read a bit about her too. To the Story!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Naruto was surprised. He had just heard the Kyuubi, TALKING to him! It always took Naruto time to go inside his mind tilled he reached the dark wet cell, and not to mention he had to walk to get to the huge cage Kyuubi was kept in. Naruto did the only thing he could think of... talk right back

'H-hey Kyuubi... It is you r-right?'

**Yes it's me you idiot! Who else could it be!**

'Well I could have been going crazy!' Naruto shout in his mind.

**This might take a while... **

'What are you talking about, No! HOW are you even talking to me!'

**LISTEN CLOSELY KID** Kyuubi said loudly that it made Naruto's head hurt.

'OW that hurt can you keep your voice down' Naruto said as nice as he could, he didn't want Kyuubi to do anything that could hurt him, or his head.

**Listen carefully because I'm NOT going to repeat it again, got it. **Kyuubi said in a softer but with a annoyed voice.

"Ya" Naruto said out loud since he was in his house.

**Good, As you know you are having these strange dreams, am I correct?**

"Ya I am" Naruto said walking to his bathroom. "Do you have anything to do with it?"

**Yes and No**

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto was now in front of the bathroom mirror looking at himself with a confused look pasted on it.

**Well I'm part of the reason why** Kyuubi started off **As yo know you are my container**

"How can I forget that?"

**...I'm trying really hard not to yell at you kid...**

'Sorry, you can continue'

**Right, well Because I have been in you since you were born I basically know some of your life.**

So are you telling me that you remember stuff that I don't remember?

**You're getting there, Let me explain, Only Demons can give back memories of the person they are sealed in, well only if they want to.**

"So why are you reminding me of this?"

**As I said before 'Only if they want to' and kid I don't want to. **

'I don't follow' Naruto thought, while changing to his normal clothe.

**Idiot! somebody else is doing it!** Kyuubi yelled leaving Naruto's head throbbing. **As you see when you wake up you are all covered in sweat. Giving a person back their memories is a very painful **Technique**. So its better to do it when the person is asleep.**

"And if I was awake?" Naruto said remembering the night he would wake up and be covered in his own sweat.

**Two things could happen; one you might start yelling out in pain, two you could fall unconscious, no matter where you are. So whoever sent you those memories are being careful.**

"Why?"

. Idiot, you could end up dying if somehow you end up in a dangerous location.

"So who could be sending me all this stuff?"

. IDIOT! I said only Demons can give memories back to humans... and by the looks of things... could it be?

'What Kyuubi! Whats going on?'

**Demons have the abilties to store their container's memories. Demons can give back the memories of their container's they are sealed in... and if its another giving back your memories it only means that you both share the same memories.**

"You mean I met this person before?" **It also means that that person has a demon within them as well.** With that said Naruto just stopped on his tracks with a surprised and scared look in his face.

"Tsume" Was the last thing Naruto said before he started his day.

* * *

"So did he receive the message?" Ask a girl to herself . She was alone. Near a lack, lying on her stomach on top of the morning due grass, with her legs crossed in the air.

**I believe so, he should start to remember who you are pretty soon.** Replied a voice inside her head.

'So what are we going to do about the other two? Kanku said he believed he saw Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.'

**OH I haven't seen an Uchiha for a while now, pity he had to kill them all.**

'You forgot, he did leave his little brother' said the girl now lying on her back

**Sasuke you said, right? UCHIHA Sasuke.**

"Yup" Said the girl out loud. She seemed to be holding a sword high in the sky, letting the sun shine on it.

**Then this will be an interesting fight**

"How so?" she said getting up

**Well you'll be up agents 2 shinobies that possess the Sharingan.**

"My Nekogan is much stronger" She said with anger

**You better be right**

"You know I'm right" said the girl dusting off the mud from herself, and waiting for the enemies to attack.

* * *

Sasuke was now in the lead. He could feel a lot of chakra building up from the distance. 

"Be patient Sasuke, she knows we're coming." Said Kakashi, seeing how he was picking up the past.

"Shes one that will go strait for the kill kid." Pakkun said "She has strange techniques up her sleeves."

"I would like to see to see if she made any new ones" Kakashi said

"So shes a bit strong big deal" Sasuke said. He really wanted to get to fight her first. After all they did met before.

* * *

"You guys know the plan?" Said the girl to 4 creatures in the shadows. 

_Yes_ they All replied in their mind.

"Good now Get In positions!" and with that said they leaped into the trees waiting for their time to come.

* * *

"Ok so you know the plan?" asked Kakashi 

"Hai" was a fast answer from Sasuke and Pakkun.

"Good get in position" Then they all leaded in different direction.

Pakkun led the way for Sasuke, so he could tell him which way to go. "Are you sure that we're going the right way mutt?" Sasuke asked.

"My noise never failed me kid, so shut your moth and don't call me mutt." Pakkun was a bit mad with that comment Sasuke said. "Hey kid we're here" They stopped on a branch high up looking down to look for there target. It didn't take long to find a purple hair girl just standing there.

'She change a bit since I last saw her' Thought Sasuke. She was now wearing a shirt that fit her right just a bit loss and old, and it was green. She was also wearing capri pants, so you could actually could see her feet.

"Alright go on and do your part mutt." Sasuke said

Pakkun just thought, 'If he calls me mutt again I'm going to bit him.' but Pakkun just jumped off the branch and started to walk strait to the girl. When he was in front of her he saw that her eyes were close.

"Yo" Pakkun said trying to get her attention. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well you haven't seen me in 3 years and Kakashi in 2, but hey, who's counting?" She replied with her eyes still close.

"You're not going to runaway...Tsume?" Pakkun said with a smile on his face.

"You know that's not my name"

"Then what do you call yourself now?"

"..."

"ya I thought so,"

"Its known of your business what I choose to be called!" Tsume said. "Its just...I don't want to be called that anymore."

"You know, you always change yourself." Pakkun said changing the subject.

"What do you mean Pakkun?" She said sarcastically (Eyes still close)

"The last time I saw you your hair was it was blue, now purple"

"As long as you don't remember my natural color then it's fine"

"Hmm, Want to know something else?"

She gave him no response.

"No matter how much you change your hair, attitude, or your clothe, you leave 3 things the same."

Still no response.

"You always have the same Eyes, same nails, and that necklace of yours."

"...Well Pakkun, of cures I'll have the same eyes I can't change them, and I don't know any Genjutsu... and you know perfectly well about my nails"

"yaya I know, I can smell it remember?"

"And I never take off my necklace" she said with a bit anger.

"Look Tsume I'm being nice here, so I'm giving you 3 options" Pakkun said getting a bit of her attention.

"What is with you and the number 3! & Do i want to know?" She asked (her eyes still close)

"Number 1:" Pakkun started not listening to her "You can come with use back to the village obediently"

Tsume thought 'Pass'

"2: You can put up a fight"

'That can work' Tsume thought with a smile.

"And 3: You can runaway and start a chase"

Tsume finally opened her eyes, and when Pakkun saw them he wished she kept them close. Her eyes were filled with anger and it gave a demonic glare.

"I don't runaway"

"So the third one is out. So kid which one would it be?" Pakkun asked. Tsume just gave him a glare.

Up on the tree Sasuke could hear the whole conversation they were having. He was paying really close attention that he didn't notice the movements coming from behind him. 'Okay she's going to choose either 1 or two, either way its not going to be a challenge' Sasuke thought. He then heard sounds behind him, but when he turned around it was too late. A red flash came right at him scratching him on the cheek. He didn't even have time to re-act when a brown flash came and tackled him right in the stomach, making Sasuke fall back and landing on his back. Sasuke soon felt something warm running down his left cheek and when he put his hand on it he found out it was his blood. He then saw some pair of black coal feet and when he looked up he saw none other the Tsume staring right back at him.

Then Tsume said "I think I'll go with number 2" She then kicked Sauke's ribs causing him to roll father away from her, but not causing them to break.

'Dame it!' was all Sasuke thought as he picked himself up. 'How did she find me? No how did she get me!'

"You know Pakkun told me that he mention to you that I go strait for the kill" Tsume said standing at the same spot.

"Ya he did, whats it to you?"

"You're not going to run?"

"I would never run from a fight" Sasuke said looking at her with his Sharingan already activated

"Good, neither do I." Tsume said giving him her deadly look.

The fight was about to begin.

* * *

**Ya!!! We updated sooner :D We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Wolf- It just came in my head today and I HAD to tell Tiger before I forgot!**

**Tiger- At lest she finally did something**

**Wolf: Hey!!**

**Tiger: What?! We were at school at the time!**

**Wolf: So?!**

**Tiger: You dragged me to the school library and made me type almost half of it! You do know we could have gotten in trouble? & that its FRIDAY so you could have came over to my house!  
**

**Wolf: ... maybe... and yes! its just that I was going to forget... & I came over to finish it! **

**Both: Anyway we'll update soon! PLEASE review!**


	9. Promise

**Hi everyone its us again and might I say wolf is having lots of brain storms right now. I never seen her thinking so hard before!!! Well anyway because we sometime get ideas & we both live far from each other well lets just say that sorry we took long to update, but hey its here so let enjoy it! TO THE CHAPTER!!**

**-Wolf & Tiger :3 **

**Tiger- sorry it took so long (cries) **

**Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto Only our characters **

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

_"You know Pakkun told me that he mention to you that I go strait for the kill" Tsume said standing at the same spot._

_"Ya he did, whats it to you?"_

_"You're not going to run?"_

_"I would never run from a fight" Sasuke said looking at her with his Sharingan already activated_

_"Good, neither do I." Tsume said giving him her deadly look._

_The fight was about to begin._

* * *

**X **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Summary- Sasuke and the girl they call Tsume will now engage in battle. What tricks does Tsume have behind her sleeves? and what powers does Tenma have, to help her in battle? OH And there will be Flashbacks! To the story! (its kinda long)  
**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The air around them got a bit stiff, that Kakashi didn't like it, as he saw his student and the runaway about to start their fight.

"Yo Kakashi," Pakkun said interrupting Kakashi from his thoughts "She has grown strong, not to mention something changed in her."

"Oh," Kakashi turned to Pakkun "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I looked in her eyes," Pakkun was now focus on Tsume "It was as if she had more sorrow and anger in them" Pakkun continued to look at her. He notice the sword she had tied on her waist. "Hey Kakashi do you remember her having a sword with her the last time you two met?"

Kakashi saw what Pakkun was talking about, 'It couldn't be that she study how to use a sword could she?' Kakashi thought "No Pakkun I don't, but she did have the time to study and get one"

"Good point" was Pakkun answer as they continued watching.

**-----**

Both Sasuke and Tsume staring each other with glares of hatred. But for what? Tsume saw deep his eyes, more then Sasuke's like.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed

Tsume just gave a grin and replied "You have the same eyes as me"

"What?"

"I guess I have to explain" Tsume said "You have loneliness in your eyes, hatred for a certain person," Tsume's grin turned into a smile. "You seek revenge as well" Sasuke just Looked at her in surprise. She knew almost everything about him. Tsume just continued on "You are just the same as me, you too seek power at any means necessary"

"Will you SHUT UP!!" Sasuke couldn't take it any more 'Just by looking in my eyes... can she really see all that?'

"We have the same eyes" Tsume repeated to him. Her voice was now taunting inside Sasuke's mind. "Eyes that seek power, brimming with hate and murderous intent."

'I hard That before but, where?' Sasuke thought. "Enough already! active your gekai kenkai!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan

"So I see Kakashi told you about my Kenkai Gekai" Tsmue bowed her head a bit that her bangs covered her eyes and left as shadow upon them. "They are mush stronger then your Sharingan."

"Is that why Kakashi was able to beat you?" Saskue said with a smirk.

"Oh so he also told you that little story" Tsume said

**---Flashback---**

Kakashi lead there on the ground not moving a inch, He showed no motion what so ever. Rein had won the battle- or so she thought.

'I did it!' Rein thought 'I won! I can show Nii-san and Zabuza-sama!' Rein was filled with joy with what she had done. (She beat up Kakashi!).

**Don't get worked up kid **Said the voice inside her head.

"What do you mean?" Rein asked out loud

'He's coming' Was all the voice said before leaving. At that moment Zabuza jumped down from the tree. Rein was happy when he came that she was filled with joy.

"Zabuza-sama! Look!" Running to him. "Look I defeated him!" She said now in front of him, and said with a smile. "I defeated him like you wanted me to-"

Just then Zabuza punched her below her chin with strength that cause her to fall a back landing on her back. Rein just looked up at Zabuza with a surprised look, with just what happened. She felt something worm slide down from the corner of her mouth. When she removed it with her hand she saw it was her blood.

"W-why" She asked. "What Did I Do Wrong!"

"You didn't kill him!" Zabuza answered. "I told you to **kill** him! NOT make him unconscious!"

"Please Zabuza-sama give me one more chance" Rein asked bowing down on her knees letting her forehead touch the rough dirt.

"You want another chance?" Zabuza reached for his Zanbato from his back. Rein shot her eyes for fear of the worst to come, but all that she heard was the clatter of heavy metal hitting the ground. She looked up to see what it was.

"Zabuza-sama... That's Haku's sword, Kawatta" looking at the sword with great aw in her eyes. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Haku wants you to have her, wither you win or lose." Zabuza turned his back and started walking. "Find its pair well ya, on your new journey. You're too kind, you wont be able to kill, but if you do kill him... you can come back." With that said he disappear into the darkness of the forest.

---END---

"You don't know what really happen to me at that moment!" Tsume yelled

"Of curse I don't. But what Kakashi told me, he was able to capture you after you ran away." Sasuke said with his calm voice.

"I ran because-"

"You were scared?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"He wasn't the one I wanted to kill!" Tsume yelled as if Sasuke never cut in. "I was sent to kill him! But..."

"But what? You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself?"

_I told HER not to_ Tsume thought. _What should I do?_

**Fight of curse** Was a voice inside her head.

_But Tenma... I can't_

**NO!! You went to far to back down now! You said You are stronger then he is! Then show me!**

_B-but_

**Don't worry kid. Don't think I can't sense the power he has, I'll help**

_Thanks Tenma... I owe you big._

"Enough chit-chat Uchiha." Tsume said getting out of the conversation she just had. "Let us fight!" Lifting her head up, so the young Uchiha could see the blood thirty yellow cat's eyes that now replace the once golden ones.

"Fine by me" Sasuke said happy to see the dreaded Nekogan he heard from Kakashi.

-----

"Anou, Kakashi What did she mean by 'He wasn't the one i wanted to kill' thing" Pakkun said cocking his head. "What exactly happen when you woke up?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out. "She was just waiting. When I woke up all she did was saw 'sorry' and then ran off."

"Then what?" Pakkun asked

"I was able to catch up to her"

"So you took her back to the village?"

"Ya, but as you can see she was able to escape from the village" Kakashi finished

---YA ANOTHER FLASHBACK---

The little girl had just ran off before he could react. Kakashi tried to stand, but failed as he fell on his knees.

'I have to get her.' Kakashi thought. 'Why did she try to kill me?' Kakashi was now limping to the direction. And before he knew it he began to run.

---

Rein was now running as fast as his short legs could. They where in pain begging to take a brake, but Rein still ran for fear of what would happen if the Leaf Shinobi captured her. She did not want to be questioned.That was one thing she couldn't take. She was one who would run from problems... and she knew.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID!** said the voice as loud as she cold

_I can't do it Tenma!... I don't want to kill... __Try to remember Tenma, I have. I remember who he is. _

**I don't care! I want you to KILL him... I want you to go back and train with Haku and Zabuza**

_Please! Tenma try to remember, and while you do that see what would happen if I don't kill him._

Less than a minute passed and already Tenma saw what would happen in the future.

**You win this time kid, but, fallow my direction...**

_shaji Tenma_

_----_

Kakashi was now running deeper in the forest, with Pakkun by his side. They didn't need to sniff the dirt or anything, because the ground was getting muddier, printing not only their footprints but Rein's as well. Kakashi would have been able to capture her faster but his ankle still in pain.

"Kakashi I smell water near by." Pakkun said. Kakashi gave a nod, focused on the smell and soon he could also hear the roaring of a river. When they were finally there they didn't see a river but a deep scummy ditch about 12ft going down. The currents of the river were strong, so they had to watch their steps. It didn't take a while to find the girl. Because what gave her away was the sound of a branch being snapped.

---

'SHIT!' thought Rein as she stepped on the dried up branch. She ran from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"STOP!!" She heard Kakashi yell. _'Time to put Tenma's plan into action.'_ She thought to herself. Rein then stopped next to the edge of the ditch. "Stop! You'll fall!" Kakashi yelled out._ 'Even with the Sharingan he can't copy my jutsu'_ Tsume thought _'just need a running start.'_ Rein then made the Tiger (YA Tiger!..sorry) seal and began running.

_'What is she doing?'_ thought Kakashi as he began to chase her once more. _'She knows how to do nin-jutsus! and I can't copy it because her back is facing me!'_ Kakashi then saw that she turned around and jumped on her heel She now had the Bird seal. _'She finished it?'_

**"Water Element; Water Vortex Jutsu!"** Rein shouted soon water began to surround Kakashi in a strong whirl-pool and began knocking down trees in its path.

_'I get it now'_ Kakashi thought as he was trying to escape the strong waves. _'She must had known there was a river here. She's a Water user! She used the river as a advantage!'_ Kakashi was then caught by tree, letting the waves hit him with force. Soon the water went back in the ditch, and Kakashi fell with a 'thug'.

---

_'I did it!'_ Rein thought as she landed on a tree branch, away From the whirlpool that was still in movement. _'Now one part left. Ready Tenma?'_ **You know it!** A few minutes passed and the water returned to the ditch it came from. Rein jumped down from the branch and started walking towards Kakashi drench body.

Rein went on her knees next to him, playing with his hair a bit. "You know my name isn't really Rein" She took a beep breath and let it out slowly. "That was my father's name... You know him," Rein was now crying. "Rein Hige... leader of the Hige clan." She saw Kakashi flinch a bit at that, but continued. "I'm his younger daughter, T-tsume Hige" There was silence for a while, soon Kakashi broke it.

"W-why did... you run?" Kakashi said taking in breath. "You been missing for at least 2 years... Some even thought you were dead."

"Family problems. Everything went different after father's death." She got up from where she was sitting dusting off the dirt. "Well it was nice seeing you again, but I have to go."

"W-wait" Said Kakashi weakly. Rein turned around, but soon collapsed by looking at Kakashi's Sharingan.

'Success' Thought Rein as darkness started to surround her.

---END---

"That strong?" Pakkun said looking at Kakashi with a look of disbelief. "The kid doesn't stand a chance with her then."

"If I see that things get a little out of hand for him I'll just step in." Kakashi informed his four legged friend.

--------lines!----------

Tsume began to move around in a circle pattern. Almost catlike. 'What is she doing?' thought Sasuke keeping a close eye on her. Tsume just continued her movements, but started to extend her fingers, thats when Sasuke saw her long nails that looked sharp and dangerous.

"You think of yourself as a cat don't you?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "I see that you focus some of your chakra on your finger tips, letting it go to your nails and allowing it to grow fast into a sharp and claw like form."

"Wow..." Tsume said "You're not a total idiot after all." That made Sasuke a bit made. "but of curse you wouldn't have figured it out without your Sharingan." She just shrugged at that and they started to give each other deadly glares at each other. If glaring could kill... both of them would be dead by now.

"But you still missing some information my nails are always sharp, shaper then a blade or that kunia of yours. It can easily cut through trees... and bones, with no chakra needed. It can instantly kill... if I hit the right spot." Sasuke didn't even blink as he saw Tsume disappear from where she was standing a few seconds ago. 'Where did she go?' Saskue looked around.

'Left, no

right, no

above, below... no!

BEHIND!' Sasuke turned his head but then felt something sharp near his neck. "Its sad when someone can't keep a promise..." Was all she said as Sasuke could feel her warm breath agents his neck. He flinched a bit at that.

"I don't really care of your personal problems, it doesn't involve me."

"Sasuke, Sasuke... You don't remember do you?"

There was no response from the young boy

"It's sad when someone say 'I'll always remember you', but then they forget. They brake that promise" Tsume said sliding her nails in a smooth path on his neck. "You broke that promise Uchiha... you don't remember me, even when Kakashi told you my name!" Just then she turned him around and pushed him agents a tree. "You even know my last name! Tell me what is it?!"

"Hige" was the quick response the Uchiha gave.

"Do you know where we met!"

"no"

"So I need to give back your memory too?" Tsume said with a frown pasted on her face. Just then she lifted Sasuke headband and placed her extender on his forehead. Sasuke soon felt a shuck of energy went into Sasuke's head. It seemed that everything around him became still, as if time had stop, He was soon taken over by darkness.

----

'This isn't good Pakkun" Kakashi said as he saw Tsume slam him agents the tree. "She too fast for him, even with his Sharingan."

"I feel more chakra leaking out of her."

"Have any plans Kakashi?" Pakkun said staring as Tsume Slided Sasuke's headband to the top of his head.

"sadly; no... from the looks of things she learned new tecniques... and that sword of hers, I have a bad feeling about it. Just then they saw Sasuke with a 'thug' on the ground 'What did she do?!'

"Lets go Pakkun!"

"Right!"

------more lines-----

Sasuke soon woke up feeling the coldness if the wooded floor. 'Wait Wood!' He weakly got up from the spot, and looked around. It looked so familiar, he just got a warm feeling about it, but couldn't put his mind where the hell he was!

" 'bout time you woke up, Uchiha." Sasuke turned to see no other then cat freak girl, Tsume. "Of curse I wouldn't blame you, I got knocked out from this jutsu too, my first times."

"Where I'm I?" Sasuke said getting strait to the point.

"What, you don't recognize your own house?" Tsume said with a smirk on her lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm... fallow me" she said passing by him, Sasuke just obeyed. "Just to let you know, we're in your head" She turned back to Sasuke just to see that he still had the same 'not-caring-look' on his face. "We're in the part of your brain that stores memory, and let me tell you it wasn't easy looking for your childhood memories." Tsume said with a cat like grin. Sasuke just ignored it and continued to fallow. Soon they arrive what seemed to be the backyard, Sasuke was in awe as he saw the wide fields of bright colorful flowers, the pond that shined with the reflection of the bright sun, and the freely chirping and splashing in the birdbath.

"It is a honor to have part of the Hige Clan with us." Said a voice that made both Tsume and Sasuke turn. "Would you like anything to drink?" It was none other than Uchiha Fugaku.

"Fugaku-sama, surly you are being this nice for a reason." Said a man with a chuckle. "Let me guess you want an allies between the Uchiha and Hige Clan, I'm I wrong?"

" Ha-ha, Well-" But he never got to finish as Tsume waved her arm and everything vanished.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in furry.

"Oh shut up!" Tsume said with her hand up. "Stop being a baby, living in the past only makes you weak, and if you live in the past you'll just go crazy..."

"..."

"Anyway I'm just skipping some memories, I want you to see a promise someone made me." Soon she put her hand back in place.

"I thought you sad it's bad to live in the past." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Ya, it is..." Tsume smiled back, "But when its a promise I can't just forget it, I mean its rude to forget a promise you made with a friend."

There was no response from the raven haired boy, he just stared at the picture of the memories being formed.

"Come one Sasuke-kun!" said a child's voice in the distance. "The pond looks so nice, and I want to see the fishes." It was a small girl with long wavy brown hair. "Come on Sasuke!" she said dragging the young Uchiha by the hand. "You said there are lots of them!" The young raven haired boy tried to pull back but the more he did the tighter the little girl's grip became. "Please let go Tsume, I'll show you it later-"

"NO! there might no be a 'later' for me! Dad said we only have 2 days in this BIG village"

"NOT IMPORTANT" Yelled the older Tsume, at that instant the scene fast forward itself as if a movie. Soon the picture came up. It looked like the day was almost over as the sun was setting making the sky turn into its golden orange glow. They were in the same spot as they were before, but no one was out in the garden.

"WAIT!"

They heard a child's voice coming from the front of the house. "Come duck ass, that sounded like you." Tsume ignored the glare the raven haired boy was giving her, she just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front.

---

The young Uchiha ran out of his room, holding something in between his hand and close to his chest, making sure no damage would come to it. _'I have to give this to her!' _Sasuke thought as he ran faster to a door.

"Good-bye, have a safe trip hom-"

"WAIT!"

Mikoto wasn't able to finish her sentence as her younger son came running out shouting.

"Please.." Huff "wait.." huff.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" The raven haired shout his head up as he heard a familiar voice. Looking into golden eyes the raven haired boy blushed and shoved his closed up hands in front of the young girl. She looked confused and turned back to her father for help, when he gave no replied she looked at the raven hair's mother.

"Dear open your hands" Mikoto smiled at her son who was becoming a bit red. Sasuke did what he was told, he shut his eyes and slowly open his hands. He was expecting a silent or a shout but he never expected Tsume to kiss him on his check. It was a light kiss but just enough to turn the 5 years old red as a tomato.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun... but... um... where did you get his?" Asked the little girl confused as she held onto the cat collar Sasuke had given her. It wasn't that it wasn't nice or anything, in fact it was made with beautiful colorful tread with a small bell hanging around it. It looked like he just gotten it.

"You said that you were going to get a kitten when you were older... and umm..." Sasuke looked at the ground. "I used to have one before it ... um... ran away."

He heard a little giggle escape the young girl's lips and shout his head up. "It was an accident!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but that's not why I laughed" She replied with a sweet smile. "I'm glad that you gave it to me but... Its not going to fit her"

"What do you mean?"

"My cat is going to be as big as Sukia!" Tsume said pointing at her father's lion with her childish voice.

"oh... Then keep it as a gift!" Sasuke answered. "So we wont forget each other." Sasuke then clicked the collar on.

"Okay! so you can have this!" She raised her hands placing them on a ribbon she had holding her hair up. She untied it letting her hair lose and reach her mid back. "You can have my lucky ribbon!" She tied the ribbon around his wrist making it into a prefect bow. "Now we won't forget each other," -holding out pinky- "promise?"

"Promise!" Sasuke replied with a smile hooking their pinkies together. "I'll always remember you"

Then darkness.

* * *

**T- I'm SO sorry everyone!**

**W- Me too!**

**T- Well you see we had some problems... and well... (Pull up grades)  
**

**W- We couldn't tell the story and stuff... (Computer died)**

**T - But hey, my grades are better and well Wolf's computer is still... um... died**

**W- (cry)**

**T- well next chapter will come sooner, and Will have some fighting going on PROMISE **

**Both- Thank-you! Sorry for spelling mistakes **

* * *


End file.
